Another Alternate Universe? Wasn't One Enough!
by Theboblinator
Summary: Nick wakes up in the back of a bus on its way to Yokai Academy. Turns out he's been sent to another Alternate Universe. Go figure. The only problem is that this time, even saying Caleb's summoning name doesn't work. So what the hell is he supposed to do until he finds a way out of here? Go to a school for monsters of course! Rating may change to M due to it being CON, and R V.


**Another Alternate Universe? Wasn't One enough!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CON, or R+V. If I did, I CON would probably be worse. Because I have a hard enough time trying to get Nick to be sarcastic in this.**

**Chapter 1: You've **_**got**_** to Be Kidding Me.**

**KEY:**

**Inner Moka Talking/Scene Break's/Author Notes**

_**Inner Moka's thoughts**_

**KEY: Based off of books**

"Talking"

Regular Dialogue/Emphasize during thoughts

_Thoughts/Emphasize_

***Warning! You must read the latest Chronicles of Nick book to understand! "Illusion" If you have not read it yet and continue to read this one, then be ready for spoilers!***

"Hey Kids. You two new students at Yokai academy?" A voice asks. Nick Gautier's eyes fly open when he hears the unfamiliar voice. He quickly looks around and sees that he's no longer in his comfortable bed at home. Instead, he's sitting in the back of a bus wearing what looked like a school uniform. It's a green jacket on top of a white T-shirt. He's wearing a red tie with it and he's also wearing tan pants.

_Alright. Something's not right here. I sure as hell did _not_ buy these. They don't compliment me at all. _Nick thinks as he looks towards the front of the bus and sees a shadow behind a foggy glass window. A few rows ahead of him to his right sits another kid in the same uniform. _Not to mention the last thing I remember was lying in my bed at home. Not getting onto some bus that looks like it only has one other kid on it._ Nick thinks as he continues to look around to confirm his assumption. As far as he can see, there's only the kid, and the bus driver sitting on the bus.

"Uh, yeah." It takes Nick a second to realize that the kid was replying to the man's question about going to Yokai Academy. And the fact that they were speaking Japanese. How he understood them was a question that Nick couldn't answer. But then again, he _was_ able to understand Ash that one time he erased Rosa's memories in Spanish the first time Nick met him.

"In that case you better prepare yourself. That's one scary ass school you're going to." The man tells them. Nick scoffs.

_Can't be much scarier than the Nether Realm._ He thinks to himself as he tunes everything else out. Then he pinches himself to confirm that he is actually on a bus, and not just dreaming. If the shaking of the bus wasn't already a clue. Then the fact that he felt pain was. _Ouch! Alright, I'm not dreaming this. Hey Caleb, you there buddy. I could use some help figuring out where the hell I am._ Nick thinks, trying to get the attention of his demon friend and "slave" Caleb Malphas. After a few seconds, Nick starts to get irritated. He tries to light a small fire on his finger to make sure that he still has his powers. He does. Alright, time to try again. _Come on Caleb. Help a brother out and use one of your Jedi tricks to flash yourself over to my location._ After a few more seconds, Nick decides that he's had enough.

"Cabel. Cabel. Cabel. Get your ass over here now." Nick whispers to himself. Not wanting to yell it out and making himself look like a fool. After a few minutes, Nick starts to _really_ worry. He just said Caleb's summoning name three times just like his father told him to. And according to his father, that was supposed to work no matter what. Even if he was in… "An alternate universe." Nick whispered. _Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me. I just got back from an alternate universe a couple of days ago. I don't need it to happen to me twice!_ Nick thinks to himself in panic. "Cabel. Cabel. Cabel… Cabel. Cabel. Cabel." Nick goes on saying Caleb's summoning name for a few more minutes before realizing that it's futile. For some reason unknown to him. Caleb isn't answering.

_Could Caleb be…? No! I can't think about that. Gotta forget about it for now and try to find a way out of whatever messed up universe this is._ He quickly looks around the chair he's sitting in and sees that next to him is a backpack, and another hand-held bag. He opens up the handheld bag to find _a lot_ of stuff that he would need for… School. _Alright, that answers what's up with the bus. Now on to bag number 2._ Nick opens up the backpack and sees plenty of clothes, and other stuff that you might pack as if you were going to be spending the night at someone's house. _Alright, maybe it's a boarding school._ Nick thinks. Then he notices the note on top of all the stuff. He picks it up and reads it over.

_Dear Nick._

_You don't know who I am, but I know who you are. Or better yet, I know _what_ you are. You may be wondering what's going on. Well, I'm sure a scholarship kid like yourself can figure it out in due time. And don't worry about all your friends and family. I've made sure that they are being looked after._

_I do so hope that you will be able to help out where you're going. I've left you a couple of things at the bottom of the bag. I thought you would want them where you're going._

_Sincerely, a friend._

Nick reads the note over another time, and then another. _Oh you've got to be kidding me. This dude sends me to some alternate dimension so that I can help with something, but he doesn't even explain what. Real nice asshole._ Nick sighs and decides to look at the bottom of the bag. He gives a slight gasp when he sees the two items. _No way…_ Somehow, the guy who sent him here managed to find his grimoire and the seal of the Malachai. The former being a small black book with a red symbol on the front. If he pricked his finger and let three blood drops hit the pages, he could ask almost any question and get an answer. Unfortunately, the book had an attitude when it came to Nick.

The latter was an ornate golden dagger. The pommel held an elaborate pattern that looked like a circle of ancient birds spiraling out. In the middle of the cross hilt was a bloodred ruby that seemed to radiate warmth. With it, all Nick had to do was stab a God, demon, zombie, pretty much anything and he would kill it. Not only that, but with a simple thought, Nick could make it as big as a sword, or as small as a letter opener.

Nick stares in shock at the two items before him. _Only me and Kody know about where I put these. So how the _hell_ did this guy get his hands on it? I mean, it could be Ambrose, but I haven't heard from him in weeks._ Nick thinks to himself in disbelief. Then he shakes his head, and places the book in his left pocket, while he shrunk the dagger and places it in his right pocket. He looks around the bag some more and finds a yellow folder that says "Information for New Students going to Yokai Academy" on the front. Then he closes the backpack and goes back to staring out the front of the bus. When he looks out the front, he notices that they are now leaving a tunnel that they were in. A few seconds later, the bus stops.

Nick and the other kid grab their bags and head to the front of the bus. They step in front of a scarecrow with a sign on it in Japanese. Again, Nick's not sure how, but he can read that the sign says, 'Private School: Yokai Academy'. "Woah, it's like a completely different world here on the other side of the tunnel." The other kid comments.

_Yeah, looks like these guys sure do enjoy Halloween._ Nick thinks to himself. They look off into the distance and notice a building.

"Is that the school over there?" The other kid asks.

"Must be. I don't see any other buildings around." Replies Nick.

"I'd watch your back if I were you." They turn around at the bus drivers warning. "Especially you, Malachai." He comments. Nick drops his bags, and then sneers.

"You'd better leave before I open up a can of Cajun whup-ass on you, boy." Nick tells him. The bus driver just chuckles, before closing the doors to the bus and driving away. Nick watches the bus until it's out of sight. Then he turns and picks up his bags. He sees the boy looking at him with a confused look on his face. _Well, at least this guy doesn't seem to know what that guy was talking about. But it's definitely annoying that they know about the Malachai in _this_ dimension as well._ Nick thinks to himself with a sigh.

"Hey, my name's Tsukune Aono." The kid, now known as Tsukune, introduces himself to Nick. Nick smiles warmly, and turns to face him.

"My name's Nick. Nick Gautier." He says. Tsukune smiles and they shake hands. _Well, he's not flashing into anything else before my eyes. Guess Tsukune's a human._ Nick thinks to himself. Then Tsukune seems to get confused for a minute.

"Nick? Are you foreign?" He asks. Nick mentally cringes.

_Man, I hope he's fine with me being foreign. _"Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?" He asks. Tsukune shakes his head.

"No, I was just wondering. That's all." Nick nods his head.

"Alright. So I guess we should make our way to the school then." Nick says. Tsukune nods his head, and they head off in the direction of the school.

***Scene Break***

The two walk through a forest with gravestones all around. _You know, they like Halloween a little _too_ much for my liking._ Nick thinks to himself.

"I sure hope we're going the right way." Tsukune comments. Nick nods his head in agreement as they stop for a moment. A couple seconds later, the trees behind them burst apart. Tsukune falls to the ground, while Nick drops his bags and gets into a fighting stance. Only to see that they were crows flying into the sky.

_God damn it. It was only a bunch of crows._ Nick thinks to himself. Then turns around to find Tsukune sitting on the ground. Nick helps him up, and then picks up his items from the ground. They continue down the trail until they hear a squeaking sound emitting from around them. Nick looks around to see if he can't notice anything, but sees nothing. _Dammit. Just hurry up and show yourself._ Nick thinks. Wishing that whatever it is that's following them would just hurry up and get it over with. He and Tsukune stop walking, and the squeaking noise stops as well. Then they turn around quickly and look up into the sky.

What they find is… "Just me, a bat! Wheeee!" It yells out. Nick shakes his head as Tsukune breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Oh man. It was just a ba-" Tsukune's cut off as a bright pink bicycle comes flying out of the woods to their right and slams into Tsukune's back. The bike and its rider go flying along with Tsukune. Nick rushes over to see if Tsukune's alright, while Tsukune pushes himself up into a sitting position. "Man… That hurt." Tsukune groans out. He places a hand onto the ground to help himself straighten out, but looks up when he feels a gasp. Nick stands by and chuckles.

"Man, I never knew you were such a straightforward guy Tsukune." He says with a chuckle. Tsukune didn't place a hand on the ground to help himself up; he had placed it on the thigh of a pink haired girl with the same uniform as Tsukune and Nick. The only differences being that there wasn't a tie, she had some sort of cross hanging on a chain around her neck, and in place of tan pants, there was a _really_ short plad tan skirt. _Oh yeah, _definitely_ in Japan._ Nick thinks to himself as he uses all his self-control to look at the girls face.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just suddenly got all dizzy." She says, pushing her long pink hair to the side. She opens her eyes and shows that they're a bright green that seem to glow. Nick grabs onto Tsukune and pulls him out of the daze that he was in before either can realize that he still had his hand on her thigh.

_I may tease a guy about it. But there's no way I'm gonna have him get smacked. Just from knowing him for a few minutes I can tell that Tsukune doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do this kind of thing on purpose._ Nick thinks to himself. He lets go of Tsukune and is about to help the girl up when she gasps again.

"Oh, you're bleeding." She says. Nick turns around and chuckles a little when he sees where the blood is coming from.

_Tsukune's got a nose bleed. He_ definitely_ thinks that the girl is cute._ Nick thinks to himself. He watches as the girl dabs at Tsukune's nose bleed and smirks. _And from the dazed look on Tsukune's face, he loses himself whenever he looks into her eyes._ He thinks to himself. Then he sees the girl grab onto his cheeks. _Woah! This girl's sure straight forward!_ Nick thinks. Until she says something that surprises Nick.

"Sorry! I can't help it! Cause I'm a vampire!" She exclaims.

_Wait, what the hell?!_ Nick thinks as the girl leans in and starts to drink Tsukune's blood from his neck. Then Nick stares in shock for a few seconds, as the girl goes from the pink haired, green eyed girl; to a silver haired, red eyed girl with bigger, Ehem, "assets", before reaching into his right pocket to bring out his knife. But he stops when the girl leans back and pushes away from Tsukune.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She yells out. Tsukune looks up with comical tears running down his face,

"You bit me!" He exclaims. Nick sweatdrops.

_Well, obviously the girl didn't mean to. Otherwise she would be drinking him dry. After all, that's what I've learned about them. Although, I _am_ in a different universe… Nah, she apologized, and she seems sincere about it. _Nick thinks to himself.

"Are you two going to Yokai too?" The girl asks as she bends down and picks up her pamphlet to the school.

"Uh, yeah. It's my first year." Nick says. Not really sure, but deciding to go off of what the letter said.

"Yeah. Me too." Tsukune says.

"That's great! It's mine too!" The girl exclaims cheerfully.

"Huh. Well what-do-ya-know." Tsukune says.

"Um… I have to ask." The girl begins, fidgeting, causing the two boys to become confused. "What do you two think about vampires?" She asks. Tsukune seems confused at first, but then gets up and dusts himself off.

"Fine by me. I don't have a problem with vampires in the slightest. If you want to call yourself a vampire, go right ahead." He says. The next thing the two boys know, the girl's tackled Tsukune in a hug.

"Oh thank you! If that's the case maybe we can be friends." She says. Tsukune nods dumbly.

"Y-yeah. Sure." He replies.

"Oh that's great. I was worried because I didn't have any friends here yet. Oh, my names Moka Akashiya by the way." The girl, now known as Moka, tells Tsukune.

"My name's Tsukune Aono." He replies. Then Moka stands up, turns to look at Nick, and starts to fidget again.

"Um… What do _you_ think about vampires?" She asks in a nervous tone.

_Well, she doesn't _seem_ like a vampire right now, but I definitely saw her flash. Well, she seems nice and isn't trying to kill either of us, so why not. I don't know how to get home and I need to make some friends. _Nick thinks to himself. "Well, I've run into some trouble with them before, but I can't go judging an entire race just by one of them, now can I?" He asks. Then he's being hugged by Moka.

"Oh thank you! Does that mean we can be friends too?" She asks. Nick turns to Tsukune, and then back to Moka.

"Sure thing. I didn't have any friends here before Tsukune, so yeah. Oh, and my name's Nick." He tells her.

"Thank you Nick!" She yells out.

_You know, being here might not be as bad as I thought. _Nick thinks to himself. _But I'm definitely going to miss my friends and Kody until I get home. And my mom… Oh man. Unless the dude that sent me here somehow froze time in my dimension, I'm totally screwed when I get home._ Nick thinks to himself with a mental groan.

***Scene Break***

"Good morning students. If you're new here then welcome to Yokai Academy." Says a teacher that was dressed in a brown skirt, orange tiger-like shirt, and a white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up at all. Her hair was also a slight yellowy-orange color. "My name is Ms. Nekenome and I'll be your teacher." She says in a cheerful voice. To Nick, she flashed in front of his eyes into somewhat of the same form. Except that she had a tail and fur.

_Alright, so she's a cat-person._ He thinks to himself. Then looks around the room. He recoils slightly from the amount of flashes he gets. _Man! Is _everyone_ in this class a freaking demon?!_ He thinks incredulously, turning back to look at the front of the class.

"Well, I'm sure that everybody already knows this fact, but Yokai is an incredibly unique school. One that's exclusively for monsters!" She exclaims. Nick recoils.

_I didn't actually mean it!_ He mentally shouts.

"Currently this planet is well under the control of humans." Ms. Nekenome tells them. "So, in order for monsters like you and I to survive class, the only option that we have is to learn how to co-exist with them!" She exclaims as she swings out her pointer stick. Nick stares at her.

_Alright, so instead of humans being preyed upon in this dimension, they are basically the ones who have rule over it. I guess that means that there are _a lot_ more people like the dark hunter's here._ Nick thinks to himself.

"And that brings us to our first rule! Except in special circumstances as long as you're on campus, you must always remain in your human form. Everybody got that?" She asks. During this time, Tsukune was trying to raise his hand to ask what she's talking about. But his hand starts to shake as he listens to what she's saying. "Rule number 2! Never, ever, reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why." She tells them.

_Well, Moka already told us she's a vampire, but then again, we didn't know it was a rule at the time._ Nick thinks to himself.

"Now I'm sure you will all follow these rules. Right?" She asks them. Just as Tsukune's hand starts to shake even more, he and Nick hear a voice speak up. Nick turns around to sees that it's a guy.

"*Humph* a bunch of boring rules." He says. Nick turns back to the teacher to see her lift up a roll book. He also notices that part of her hair has seemed to deflate. And they're in the shape of Cat ears.

"And you are… Ah! Saizo Komia!" She says.

"If we do happen to spot a human, why not just eat it? Or, if it's a girl, why not just molest her?" He asks as his tongue comes out of his mouth and seems to flick around like a snake. Everyone turns around at the sound of a pencil snapping. It turns out it was Nick who snapped his pencil upon hearing this.

"You know _cher_, it's monsters like you that give monsters like us a bad name." Nick tells Saizo. Tsukune recoils mentally at this.

'Nick's a monster?!' Tsukune yells out in his mind.

"And if you so much as _touch_ a girl in that way, then I promise that you won't be having a _bon temps_. Instead, you'll be burping up shoe leather for the next week." Nick continues.

"Now, now. That's okay. After all, there's no chance of that happening since all the students and teachers are monsters so… No exceptions." Ms. Nekenome says, her tail showing itself and twisting around. She then goes on to explain how the school is protected by a magical barrier that separates it from the human world. She also tells everyone how if a human managed to find its way into the barrier, then it would be killed immediately. At this, Nick raises his hand. "Yes…" She looks down at the roll book again. "Nicholas Gautier?" She asks. But pronounces it in the form of 'Gah-tee-aaa'

"Just Nick is fine thank you. And it's 'Go-shay' ma'am. But, I don't really understand that part. If this school is teaching us how to co-exist with humans, then why would one of the rules be 'abandon all hope ye humans who enter here' because us monsters are going to kill you? Isn't it a bit contradictory to our teachings?" He asks her. The class goes silent as they realize that he's right.

"Hm. Yes, I suppose that's true. But it was a rule before I came here. So I can't really answer that" She tells him. "Now on with-" She's cut off as a student runs underneath the doorframe.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" The girl exclaims. Ms. Nekenome turns to her with a smile.

"Well that's alright. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?" She asks. The girl walks into the class and Nick holds back a chuckle. Moka's in the same class as him and Tsukune.

"Hi. My name's Moka Akashiya." She says. Once the class gets a good look at her, the girls start commenting jealous remarks about her beauty, while the boys also comment about her beauty. But about how _pretty_ she is and how they think they're in love with her. Then she sees that Tsukune and Nick are in the same class. "Tsukune! Nick! I can't believe we're in the same class together!" Moka exclaims as she leaps to the former and hugs him. The rest of the class stares at him with shock and anger. While Nick tries his hardest not to burst out laughing at the scene. But in the end he fails and it's all he can do not to fall out of his chair.

***Scene Change***

Tsukune, Moka and Nick walk through the halls of the school so that they can go outside and get drinks. The former dragging Tsukune down the hall with Nick chuckling to himself as he follows them. While all the guys were staring at Moka with stars in their eyes, or jealousy at Tsukune, all the girls were staring at Nick with stars and hearts in their eyes. Some were even staring at him with lust. _This is the one drawback to my powers. Every girl wants me!_ While most guys would take advantage of the situation, Nicholas Gautier was taught better by his mother.

_Now Nicky, when you get a girl, you stick with her. You don't make her cry, and you _don't_ cheat on her. When other girls ask you out, you politely decline, and tell them in the nicest way that you already have your own girlfriend._

_Yeah. Although you don't really seem to _want_ me to _have_ a girlfriend yet mom._ Nick thinks to himself remembering how his mom doesn't want Kody to be more than a friend to her Boo yet. The trio walks out of the school with boys plastering their faces against the windows on one side of the doors, while the girls do it on the other side. Each trying to either get a good look at Moka, or Nick. Moka and Tsukune each go over to the vending machine to get their respective drinks while Nick goes to sit down on a bench. After a couple of minutes of sitting there, he hears Tsukune panic. He looks up to see Tsukune flustered, while Moka just smiled at him.

"Oh Tsukune, you're so funny." She says cheerfully, and then pushes him playfully. Unfortunately, she's a lot stronger than she looked, and makes Tsukune go smashing into a pillar. Making cracks appear on said pillar. After Tsukune frees himself from the crater that was created, and grabs his drink, he and Moka sit down next to Nick. Moka pokes two holes into the top of her tomato juice can for her fangs, while Tsukune pokes one hole in the top so that he can drink it regularly. After a few minutes of sitting there in silence, Moka decides to break it.

"This is fun, huh?" She asks. Nick nods his head while Tsukune blushes and looks away. Moka notices this and looks at him with concern. Nick just scoffs under his breath. It was obvious that Tsukune liked Moka. Tsukune notices Moka's look, and drinks out of his can. Prompting Moka to smile. They continue on like this for a few more seconds before a shadow makes its way out from behind a pillar. Showing the trio that it was none other than Saizo.

"Hey there babe. You said your name was Moka Akashiya, right?" He asked. This causes Tsukune to do a spit take. Then, the next thing they knew, Tsukune and Nick were being held above the ground by their ties by Saizo.

"No! Let them go!" Moka yells out. But Saizo ignores that.

"So tell me, what's a smoking hot babe like you doing hanging around numbnuts like these guys?" He asks her. Then turns to face her. "I mean, come on." Nick debates weather to pull out his dagger on Saizo, but decides that he doesn't want to kill him. Suddenly, Tsukune is thrown away by Saizo and slams into the vending machine. Causing multiple cans to drop out of it. Nick gets mad at this. So he does the one thing he can think of.

_Let me go._ He thinks. Due to his silk-speech, Saizo immediately lets Nick go. _No. Walk away._ Saizo turns around and walks in the opposite direction of the duo. Once he's gone inside the school, Nick runs over to Tsukune to help him up. The trio decides to go to the roof to get away from anything else that might happen.

***Scene Break***

"Wow. That was pretty scary. Are you sure you guys are okay after that?" Moka asks the two boys.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Tsukune tells her in a dejected tone.

"Yeah. I've gone through worse before." Nick replies. _Courtesy of Stone and his crew back at St. Richards._ He thinks to himself.

"But I wonder what could have made him just let go of Nick and walk away like that?" Moka asks. Tsukune seems to break free of his depression.

"Yeah. Hey Nick, you got any idea?" Tsukune asks as he turns to face Nick.

_Come on brain, think of some sort of valid reason. _"I don't know what you're talking about." Nick responds. _Yeah, real smooth_. Tsukune and Moka look at him in confusion.

"Don't tell me _you_ did that." Moka says in awe.

_Crap!_ Nick sighed and turned to face them. "Alright, yeah, I did make Saizo drop me." Nick admits to them. They stare at him in surprise.

"But then, what kind of monster are you that could have made Saizo drop you without a second thought?" Moka asks him. Nick flinches at her question.

"Uh, well, we're not supposed to reveal that remember Moka." Nick tells her. _Whew, dodged that bombshell. Last thing I need is for Moka to realize that I'm the Malachai, and then go full fledge attack mode on me. _Nick thinks to himself. This due to the fact that whoever kills the Malachai, gains their powers. Moka blushes slightly.

"Oh that's right, I forgot." She says.

"But we already know that you're a vampire Moka." Tsukune says. Moka's blush gets redder, and she puts her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment as she turns to look away from them.

"Yeah, but when I told you I didn't know that it was a rule at the time." She says.

"You know Moka… You don't look like much of a vampire." Tsukune tells her.

"Yeah well… Look here." She tells them, pulling her shirt apart a bit more. Exposing more of her cleavage. Both boys blush, and Tsukune continues to stare in surprise. While Nick, being the gentleman, looks up at her face instead.

"L-l-l-look at whaaaat?" Tsukune asks embarrassment. "I can't look at that!" He exclaims.

"It's alright. Look at the Rosario on my chest." Moka tells them. Both boys focus on the Rosario, trying not to notice how open her chest is at the moment.

_Man, Moka must be a bit of an airhead if she doesn't realize what she's doing to us. That or she's just _really-really_ innocent._ Nick thinks to himself as Moka explains that the reason she is how she is now, is because the Rosario is a seal that keeps her in this form, instead of the scary, powerful vampire that she really is. She also tells them that she can't take off the Rosario herself. That no one has been able to. "Would this real vampire form of yours happen to have silver hair and red eyes?" Nick asks. Moka nods.

"Yes. That's how all vampires look." She tells him.

"Well, that's alright." Tsukune tells her. "After all, weather you're scary, or look different, I'm sure you're just the same Moka." He tells her. Moka gets a smile on her face when he says this, and jump hugs him.

"Oh I knew you'd understand! You're one of the first friends I've made." She tells him. "And, you're also my first in another way as well." She says. Both boys' blushes get even redder when she says this.

_She is _REALLY_ innocent if she doesn't realize one of the many implications of that phrase._ Nick thinks to himself.

"Before the only things that I've been drinking were transfusion bags and tomato juice. I've never sucked anyone else's blood before today Tsukune. It tasted so sweet, so rich. The texture…" She trails off, hugging him. "I'll, never forget it." She tells him. Suddenly, Nick gets another flash of Moka's true form. For some reason, it seems like Tsukune also got the flash. Because he pushes Moka away.

"I'm sorry, but I…Gotta go. See you later!" He yells over his shoulder. Nick and Moka watch as Tsukune runs to the door, and then runs through it. Slamming the door behind him.

"Huh? Why did he leave?" Moka asks.

_Damn it. Tsukune's the only human in a monster school. Well, I guess I'm half human thanks to mom, but that's beside the point. I can only hope that he'll be fine after some time._ Nick thinks to himself.

***Scene Break***

"Tsukune!" Moka yells out. Tsukune stops walking as Nick and Moka flash in behind him. Nick had noticed Tsukune standing outside the fence with all his stuff packed while he and Moka were on the roof. He warned Moka, grabbed onto her hand, and flashed them down right behind Tsukune. "You were acting kind of strange back there." Moka says.

"I… I just think that I should go to a human school." He tells them. Moka looks at him in surprise, while Nick saw this coming to an extent.

"B-but why?" Moka asks him.

"Look I really like you Moka," Tsukune turns and yells out to her. "But I just don't think that I can stay here." He tells them. Moka starts to tear up slightly.

"No…" She begins. "No way!" She yells out. Then she runs forwards and grabs onto his handbag, trying to rip it away from him. "You can't go to a human school you just can't!" She yells at him.

"Please Moka! Just let go!" He yells out as they play tug-of-war with his handbag. Then Moka stops trying to pull on it and just tightens her grip and stares at it.

"I'm sorry." She tells him. "I just don't like humans very much." She says. Nick flinches at this.

_Damn. Not the right thing to say at a time like this._ Nick says to himself.

"They can be cruel. I should know. I attended human schools up until junior high." She tells them. "Humans… They don't believe in monsters. I felt so alone. Like I didn't even belong there." She tells them. Then she lifts her head and looks at Tsukune. "But then you came along and said that you didn't mind if I was a vampire." Tears start to trail down her face and she wipes them away. "And for the first time I didn't feel alone anymore." She tells them as she holds onto Tsukune's arms. Tsukune just looks down so that his bangs are covering his eyes.

_Oh no. In anime, that always means… Damn it Tsukune._ Nick thinks to himself.

"But still…" He begins. "What if I was one of those humans that you hate so much? Would you still feel the same way about me then?" He asks her. She just stares at him. "I'm a… Human." He tells her. "I'm sorry. But that's just what I am. And the only reason that I'm even here is because of a giant mix up." He tells her. Moka just stares at him as she slowly pulls her hands away from him.

"You're lying." She says as she slowly walks away from him. "No human could have ever gotten in here." She says with a disbelieving face.

"I should have known that you would look at me like that." Says Tsukune in a defeated voice.

"So then… it's really true Tsukune?" Moka asks as she slowly reaches out to him.

"Just stay away from me!" Tsukune yells out at her. She quickly retracts her hand as Tsukune looks up from the ground at her with slight anger. "You hate human's right?" He asks her. "Well that's just fine… I don't need monsters for friends anyway!" He yells out. Moka recoils with hurt in her face.

"Tsukune!" Nick yells at him. Tsukune turns to look at Nick.

"I…I…" He doesn't finish and turns around. Fleeing into the dark forest.

Then Nick turns to Moka, and they both go chasing after him. After a few minutes of running through the forest trying to find Tsukune, Nick hears a familiar voice come from up ahead. "Where do you think you're going? Stick around babe." Says Saizo as he steps out from behind a tree to block their path. The duo stares at him for a few seconds before Moka steps forwards.

"Sorry but I'm busy right now." She tells him. He just looks down and chuckles. Then his tongue comes out and starts to whip around.

"How about getting busy with my true form?" he asks as he grows taller and gets more muscles. "I'm an orc." He tells them. Then his tongue whips out and hits Moka. She yells out as she's thrown into a tree.

"Moka!" Nick yells out as he tries to run to her, only to be thrown back against another tree by Saizo's tongue. Then Saizo turns back to Moka.

"Come on babe, I've shown you my true form now how about you show me yours? Don't tell me a sexy little thing like you is shy." He says. Moka looks up from the ground and stares at him with defiance in her eyes.

"For one it's against school rules." She tells him. He starts doing this weird little dance with his arms and legs flailing about and replies to her.

"We're outside of school now so that rule doesn't mean crap to me!" he yells out as his tongue wraps itself around her leg. Then he whips Moka into another tree. The force looking like it should have snapped her in half. But she just yells out in pain.

_Damn it! I need to help, but if I save Moka, then she'll be my "Slave" What the hell do I do?! Wait, that's only if Saizo's gonna kill her. Or is he? Is he gonna rape her and _then_ kill her? If so, then what do I do?_ Nick thinks to himself. But luckily, the answer comes to him from a shout off to his left.

"Stop it!" Everyone turns to see Tsukune standing behind Saizo. "You… Get the hell away from her! Now!" he yells out. Saizo turns around and walks towards Tsukune.

"What the hell did you just tell me to do punk?" He asks Tsukune. Tsukune stares up at Saizo in fear as Saizo swings his arm. "Get the hell out of here!" he yells as he sends Tsukune flying. Tsukune loses his backpack and bag and goes rolling down a hill. Saizo stands above it watching as Tsukune falls down it. "Ahahaha! What are you a monster or a mouse?! You're pathetic!" He yells down.

"Tsukune!" Nick turns to look as Moka jumps off the hill after Tsukune.

"Hey!" Yells out Saizo. "Get back here!" But before he can slide down after them, Nick jumps up and slams into his back.

"Get over here you _hijo de puta_!" Nick yells at him. Using the Spanish lessons that Rosa gave him as they both go tumbling down the hill. They both make it down, but Saizo lands on his feet on a ledge and Nick goes bouncing off it and land next to Moka who's kneeling down next to Tsukune. "Gah!" He yells out in pain. Moka turns around to see Nick lying there.

"Nick!" She yells out. Nick lifts himself up on his elbows and waves his hand at Tsukune.

"I'm fine. Worry about Tsukune right now." Nick tells her. Then he tries to stand and ends up falling to one knee. Moka is talking to Tsukune right now, making up about the whole 'I'm a human' Thing that Tsukune told her. Nick looks up to see that Saizo is staring down at them with rage in his eyes.

"What's with all this lovey-dovey shit?" He asks them. Then Tsukune stands up and stumbles backwards until he's leaning up against the scarecrow from earlier. Nick looks around and notices that they're at the entrance to the tunnel. And the human world.

"You guys should get out of here." Tsukune tells them. "I know that I'm nothing but a weak pile of human garbage. But I don't care. Moka, Nick, I don't care if I'm a human and you guys are monsters. That doesn't matter anymore." Then he looks up at the oncoming Saizo. "Because I still want to be your friend!" he yells out.

"All your yapping is getting on my nerves!" Yells out Saizo as he swings his arm at Tsukune. Nick uses his telekinesis to push Saizo's arm out of the way. And everyone looks at it in surprise. Nick turns to look at Tsukune as he walks forwards.

"You should be happy that you're human Tsukune. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to save you without risking making you my slave." Nick mutters so that only Tsukune and Moka can hear as he pushes Saizo away with his telekinesis again. Tsukune blanches at this. As does Moka.

"Make Tsukune your slave?!" She squeaks out. Nick nods at her, and then turns back to look at Saizo.

"Now _cher_, I didn't I warn you? Didn't I say, 'If you so much as _touch_ a girl in that way, then I promise that you won't be having a _bon temps_. Instead, you'll be burping up shoe leather for the next week'?" Nick asks Saizo. "Well, I think that it's time for _me_ to have a _bon temps Boo_." Nick says as he unfurls his wings and let's fire roll down both his arms to his hands. Everyone, including Saizo, stares at Nick in shock as he hovers above the air.

"No way… This guy has _way_ more power than any S-class super monster… Just what the hell is he…?" Saizo asks. Nick gives him a smirk.

"Now, how about you be a good little orc, and go running back to campus?" He asks Saizo who shakes his head and looks up at Nick.

"Fat chance! You don't scare me!" Saizo yells up at Nick. Though the shaking voice he has says otherwise.

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn ya." Nick tells Saizo as he manifests a bow staff out of thin air. Everyone gaps at it in awe.

"What _is_ Nick?" Moka asks. Tsukune struggles to stand as he looks up.

"I don't know…" Tsukune replies.

_I _could_ just tell Saizo what I am and have him leave me be… But I feel like that would gain me more attention. And as great as that is sometimes, I don't want to be fighting for my life every day here like I do at home._ Nick thinks to himself. Then he flies towards Saizo. As he's about to hit into Saizo, he flashes behind him. Saizo looks around in surprise before Nick hits him in the back with his bow staff. He stumbles forwards, before turning around and trying to slash at Nick. But Nick just swaps the bow staff for a katana and uses the blade to stop Saizo's claw from slicing him in half. Then he swaps the katana out for the bow staff again and uses it to smash in Saizo's face. After that, he flies up into the air again and starts flying circles around Saizo.

"What's the matter _cher_? Can't hit me when I'm moving?" Nick taunts. Saizo just sneers and swings his arm again. This time, he manages to hit Nick and sends him flying towards Tsukune and Moka. Nick slams into Tsukune, and the two go flying past Moka. But on the way past, Tsukune's hand snags onto the Rosario, and pulls it off. As soon as the Rosario is pulled off, a bright red flash goes off. When the light subsides, Moka is standing in the same place as before, but she's in her true form. Nick to pushes himself to his feet and walks over next to her. She turns to look at him.

"**I take it you're the one who woke me?"** She asks him. He shakes his head and gestures over his shoulder to Tsukune. Who's staring at the two in shock.

"Nope. That would be our good friend Tsukune over there." He says with a grin. Then turns back to Saizo who was blabbering about S-class super monsters the entire time. The Inner Moka scoffs.

"**A mere human. And you," **She says, looking at Nick. **"Have some explaining to do."** Nick mock whines.

"Aw. Do I really have to? Can't I just give you an ice-cream Sunday and call it frosty?" Nick asks with a smile. A flicker of a smirk seems to dance across Inner Moka's face before it's gone so fast Nick isn't even sure he saw it.

"**No. But for now, I have to take care of a certain pest."** She says as she walks towards Saizo, stretching as she goes. Then she stares at him. **"It's time for you to know you place."** She tells Saizo, who freezes once she says this. Then in the blink of an eye, she's in front of him and sending him flying into the Cliffside.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll remember that." Saizo says from the crater he's in, before passing out. Once he's out, the bat from earlier flies in front of him.

"So quick! Wheeee!" It yells out. Flying away with comical tears rushing down its face. Nick walks over to Tsukune and drapes his arm over his neck. Then he makes his way over to Inner Moka.

"It's…It's like she isn't even the same Moka anymore." Tsukune says in a disbelieving voice. "She's so…Strong…" Tsukune mutters. Then, just as they make it over to Inner Moka, he passes out. Nick sighs and places Tsukune on the ground. Then looks up at the Inner Moka.

"**What are you?"** She asked simply. Nick sighed. He figured it would just be a matter of time before _someone_ found out.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was the gingerbread man?" Nick asked her with a grin. The only response he got was a low growl from her. He sighed again. "Alright, but before I answer that question, you have to promise not to harm me, make me your slave, or harm anyone whom I consider a friend or family." He says. Inner Moka raises an eyebrow at this before lifting him up.

"**And If I don't agree to these terms?"** She asks him. Nick smiles at this.

"Then you don't get to know what I am, nor do you get an ice-cream Sunday." He says with a smirk. Inner Moka frown at him.

"**How are you not shaking in fear when you're in my presence? And why would you be idiotic enough to try and make a deal with a vampire?"** She asks him. Nick shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, I've faced some things worse than vampires in the past. Let's put it that way. And as for why I'm trying to make an idiotic deal, I don't want the people I care about to get hurt." He tells her. She scoffs, and then places him back on the ground.

"**You must be the most idiotic monster out there to make a deal with a vampire."** She says. Then she sighs in annoyance and places a hand on her head. **"Alright. I promise not to harm you, make you my slave, or harm anyone who you consider a friend. Happy?"** She asks in annoyance.

"Almost. Vampires can't go back on a promise, right?" Nick asks her. She sighs again.

"**No. We vampires cannot go back on our word."** She replies in an annoyed voice. (AN: Not sure if this is true or not, but for the sake of the story, I'm making it like this.)

"Alright. I'm the Malachai." He tells her. She looks at him with surprise, and then actually chuckles.

"**Please. You expect me to believe that? The Malachai is unable to have feelings except rage and the need for destruction. You care. You can't be the Malachai."** She tells him. Nick shrugs his shoulders.

"Tell that to he-who-must-not-be-named-or-thought-of-by-me. He seems to believe that I'm the Malachai. As does my father who was the last Malachai." He tells her. She looks at him with annoyance.

"**Prove it. Prove to me that you are the Malachai."** She demands. Nick sighs again, and then waves his arm. Inner Moka turns around when she feels a presence behind her and opens her eyes in surprise to find Saizo being held in the air by nothing. No, not nothing… Instead, there's a darkness that's surrounding Saizo and holding him above the ground. Then it drops him and recedes. When she turns around, she sees that it was Nick who was controlling the darkness holding Saizo. **"You really are the Malachai."** She says in surprise.

"Yes I am. And I've learned that with this being a school for monsters, I'm gonna have to watch my step all over the place. Cause there's gonna be a lot of people gunning for me once they figure out what I am." Nick says. Inner Moka just continues to stare at him.

"**But how can you be the Malachai if you actually **_**care**_**?" **Inner Moka asks him.

"You can thank my human mother for that. I'm pretty much the only thing she has in her life. So she loves me with all her heart. And I love her more than anything." He tells Inner Moka. She recoils when he tells her this.

"**She's a mere human? What good could she possibly be?"** Inner Moka asks him incredulously. But suddenly, she finds herself being held above the ground with a force being applied to her throat. She looks at Nick to find that his eyes are glowing red and his skin seems to be glowing red and black in places.

"You will do well not to insult my mother in front of me Moka." Nick tells her, before placing her back on the ground and reverting back to normal. "No one insults my mother without getting beaten down and learning better. Considering you're friends with me, I'm not gonna hurt you." He tells her. She just stares at him in shock.

_**This Malachai actually cares for his mother passionately. His mother must actually love him with her heart if he's able to feel kindness.**_ Inner Moka thinks to herself in surprise. Then she shakes her head and walks over to Tsukune. She reaches down and takes the Rosario from his hand. **"It is good to know that my other self is in your care Malachai." **She says. Nick rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, you don't need to call me that. You can just call me Nick." He says. Inner Moka seems to smirk at this, before placing the Rosario back on its chain, and turning back into the pink haired Moka. Nick sighs. "Aw man. Now I've gotta explain it to this Moka as well." Nick says to himself with a sigh.

***Scene Break***

"What! Am I reading this right?! The bus only comes once a month?!" Tsukune exclaims. Moka nods.

"Yeah. Didn't you know?" She asks him. Then notices some blood trickling down his cheek. "Oh no, you're bleeding!" She exclaims. "Here let me help you." She reaches into her uniform pocket and takes out a handkerchief. She stops Tsukune when he goes to wipe it away and shakes her head. Then she starts to wipe it away. Nick just watches with a smile as Tsukune seems to go into another daze.

_Looks like Tsukune's staying. Although, I have a feeling that even if the bus came every day, he'd stay due to a certain pink haired vampire. It's pretty obvious that he likes her._ Nick thinks to himself with a smile. But that smile is wiped away as Moka sniffs at the handkerchief. _Oh hell no. Is she gonna-_ Nicks thought process is cut off when Moka starts talking.

"I'm sorry… But I can't resist this smell…" Moka says.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Tsukune asks.

"Tsukune… Back awa-" But Nick doesn't get to finish his warning as Moka leans towards Tsukune.

"Sorry Tsukune." She says, right before she bites his neck and starts to suck his blood.

"Gaaahaaahaaa!" Tsukune yells out in pain. Nick just looks on while sweatdropping.

_Aw hell. This is gonna be one crazy year._ He thinks to himself, shaking his head.

***Author Note***

**Bob: **Alright. So this idea has been floating around in my head for some time now. The only problem was that I had to wait for "Illusion" to come out before writing it. Now, like I said in the warning, if you haven't read "Illusion" yet, then there were already some spoilers in this chapter. So sorry about that. But now on to talk about the actual story.

When I saw that there weren't any crossovers for this, I thought "Why the hell not? It would be perfect!" Nick, the Malachai, goes to a school specifically for monsters. Just think about what he could change in the story line! Although, there will be no, I repeat _no_, pairings for Nick. In my eyes, he will always be with Kody. So Tsukune's harem will say here throughout the entire story. Sorry about that for anyone who wanted Nick to end up with someone. Also, there is no way in hell that I'm gonna be able to make Nick as sarcastic as he is in the books. The only person who can accomplish that is Sherrilyn Kenyon. The writer of the CON series.

I will most likely be focusing my attention on this story, as well as my Fairy Tail one, "My New Home". So expect those two to be the ones constantly updated. However, I may get the urge to write in some parts for my other stories at times as well. But other than that, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and see you next time!


End file.
